This invention relates to a log siding planer shaper. More particularly, this invention relates to a planer that shapes log siding for the exterior or interior of buildings.
There are many varieties of power tools that are used in woodworking to cut workpieces to desired dimensions and surface quality. As is widely known, planing machines are often used for surface planing of wood boards. A conventional planing machine typically includes one or more rotatable mounted cutting blades attached to a vertically movable carriage assembly.
In a typical wood planing machine, such as a surface planer, an adjustable workpiece opening is defined between a carriage assembly and a support surface. The one or more rotationally mounted blades are carried on the underside of the carriage assembly adjacent to the workpiece opening. The blades are adapted to remove a predetermined amount of material from the workpiece depending on the height of the adjustable workpiece opening. The carriage assembly also usually includes one or more feed rollers that urge the workpiece through the workpiece opening during operation of the wood planing machine.
In most applications, the carriage assembly of a wood planing machine is movably mounted to a plurality of support columns for movement with respect to a workpiece support surface, such as a base. Such movement of carriage assembly adjusts the vertical dimension of the workpiece opening so as to selectively determine the amount of material to be removed from the workppiece. Alternatively, in certain applications it is desirable to fixedly mount the carriage assembly and to adjust the workpiece opening by moving the base vertically with respect to the carriage assembly.
In use, a workpiece is passed through the workpiece opening and a predetermined amount of material is removed from the surface of the workpiece adjacent the carriage assembly. Multiple passes of the workpiece through the workpiece opening are often necessary to obtain the desired thickness and surface quality. As with other woodworking operations, it is desirable that a planing machine accomplish workpiece preparation with precise tolerances, high surface quality, and a significant degree of reproducible results. In a typical wood planing machine, it is important that the carriage assembly remain vertically fixed with respect to the support base when the workpiece is passed through the workpiece opening. Slight movement of the carriage assembly negatively impacts the quality of the cut.
With the increased popularity of log homes, or siding that replicates the look of a log home, there exists a need to allow for uneven, yet high quality cutting by a wood planing type machine. It is thus desirable to provide a controlled movement of the rotationally mounted blades to replicate a hand-hewn log. It is also desirable to provide for a controlled movement of the base or table-top upon which the workpiece will rest as it passes through the planer.
There is no product similar to or the same as the present invention, which provides log-like look to a wood workpiece to be used as siding, paneling or other similar type use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wood-working tool for planing and shaping of a surface of a workpiece to replicate the surface of a hand-hewn log.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cam controlled pivotably attached rotating cutting member to cut, plane and shape the surface of the workpiece so as to replicate a hand-hewn log.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide adjustable stops and spring-loaded braces to limit depth of the cutting and shaping of the surface of the workpiece.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pivotally attached rocking table top so as to provide a random yet accurate shaping of the surface of the workpiece so as to replicate a natural looking hand-hewn log.
Still other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.